Mission Impossible:Become A Ninja
by mosherocks4
Summary: Naruto's academy days: Ch4-Naruto's war against Kiba "Yo mama jokes eh? Alright then, two can paly at that game" Naruto's quest to becoming a ninja isn't easy but it sure is fun
1. Mission

**Hi everyone! So this is my first story that I've decided to publish. Please comment! If it sucks out loud then tell me so I don't waste my time typing this.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto please help me out with this;)**

**Naruto: Mosherocks4 does not own Naruto (that's me) Or any other characters in this wicked story about moi!**

**Sasuke: There's nothing wicked about you Naruto....**

**Naruto: Like you'd know meh**

**Mosherocks4:... Right anyways Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

A boy with bright yellow hair jumped from rooftop to rooftop carrying a large paper bag. Close behind him was another boy with dark black hair. He too was carrying a paper bag. The two boys landed on a patch of dirt, the blond rolling into a pile of leaves. "Way to go moron" the dark haired boy mumbled. The blond made a face and retorted "yeah well I thought I'd add piazza to my landing to spice things up ya know". The other boy rolled his eyes and continued into the little house they had stopped at. "Hey wait up! SASUKE!!!!!!!!!" the blond ran after his partner.

Inside the house was a large table filled with snack foods. The boys placed their bags on the table and went into the living room. The one known as Sasuke sat on the large leather couch. The blond attempted to also sit there but was pushed off. Grumbling he sat on the floor. "couch hog" he mumbled. "what was that?" Sasuke asked. "I SAID COUCH HOG!!!" The blond exclaimed. A sudden noise came crashing down the stairs. Sasuke pulled a kunai out of his pocket. The blond giggled. "paranoid Sasuke?" Why did sasuke have to be so mean? Sasuke slyly snuck towards the door that lead into the hallway. The blond attempted to do the same but tripped. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Suddenly the door burst open. A figure with long pink hair bolted in. The blond tackled the girl, sending them both flying into the couch. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Why did he get stuck on a team with an idiot and an obsessive fan of his devilishly good looks?

The pink haired girl growled in pain. The blond was laughing like a maniac. Clearly he had lost his mind. The girl shot the blond a dirty look. He gulped and murmured an apology "sorry Sakura." Now the girl called Sakura was smiling. She looked at Sasuke with admiring eyes. Sasuke turned away from her. "So Naruto what else do we have to do?" He turned to the blond. Naruto looked at him. Then he thought for a moment. "Umm okay we have the decorations and Sakura made the snacks so that's everything." Naruto looked out the window. It was beginning to rain.

"We'd better hurry if we want to make it in time." Sakura said as she too looked out the window. The three young students gathered their items and headed towards the door. Sakura turned to lock the door. Naruto was attempting to balance his bag on his head. In that split second that it lost balance Sakura had tripped and fell into Naruto before he could catch the bag. Luckily Sasuke caught the bag, letting the other two fall. Naruto fell down the front steps and Sakura fell on top of him.

"Who knew that you liked me so much Sakura?" Naruto mused. Sakura turned bright red at the awkwardness of the situation. She punched Naruto, got up, and dusted herself off. Sasuke had a small smile on his face. Clearly he thought the whole predicament was funny. The group headed in the opposite direction that the boys had come from. Sasuke could feel the rain starting. Sakura sped up to pass Naruto. Naruto was jumping very ungracefully and tripping over every twig in his path. Somehow he had managed to stay in the lead. Sasuke kept his distance from the others just in case someone he knew came by. There was no way he'd associate with these two under normal circumstances. It was bad enough he had to deal with them now. They were almost back to the Academy. Naruto saw the large building coming into view. He got a little careless and tripped again. The bag flew out of his hands. They all watched in horror as the bag flew twenty feet into the air. Sakura was ready to whack Naruto when a boy with spiky brown hair caught it. He turned around to spot Naruto on the ground. The boy grinned and said "Hey Naruto the dirt suits you. It's just where you talent is going to leave you, in the mud."

Naruto turned bright red in anger, "Yeah will with looks like yours, the only place you're going is a dog pound-you mutt!" That'd teach him. Don't mess with the future Hokage of the hidden Leaf Village. Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Those two are so immature' her inner self mumbled. Sasuke ignored them and continued to head towards the building. The brown haired boy looked away from Naruto and eyed Sasuke. "Hey Uchiha, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm not at liberty to give you that information." Sasuke replied and continued walking. The boy was getting mad and decided to get all up in his face. "Move Dog." Sasuke calmly said. The boy didn't move. "I feel like a fight Uchiha" The boy smirked. Sasuke glared at him, "Well then Kiba, that makes two of us"

* * *

**Okay so that's the first chapter. Please review and give me tips/flames/whatever I look forward to your opinions**


	2. The almost fight

**Hey everyone! It's me again! So I thought I'd put up another chapter because the first doesn't say much... Anyways time for the disclaimer! **

**Okay so I'm not Masashi Kishimoto therefore I do not own Naruto or other characters. However I did, with the help of my sister, make up the insults between Naruto and Kiba.**

**BTW: If you have a good insult for either Naruto or Kiba Please review and if it's good, I'll put it in the story. Anyways enough out of me, please enjoy capter two of Academy Days.**

Recap: "I feel like a fight Uchiha" The boy smirked. Sasuke glared at him, "Well then Kiba that makes two of us"

* * *

Kiba franticly shoved the bag into Naruto's unsuspecting hands. Naruto didn't realize this until the bag had fallen onto the ground, shattering the entire contents of the bag. (Well not really, there wasn't anything breakable in the bag). Kiba then got into a fighting stance. Sasuke smirked and handed his bag to Sakura. Sakura was ecstatic. Sasuke had accidently touched her hand during the exchange. Naruto grumbled as he picked up the decorations that had fallen out of the bag. Sasuke also got into a fighting stance. Sakura glanced at the two shinobi in-training. They were seriously going to fight just outside the academy? She franticly tried to stop the fight from even starting.

"Sasuke-kun, don't you think we should just finish our task?" Sakura asked glancing at Naruto for support. Naruto looked back at her. 'She's looking right at me. What an angel.' He thought. Sakura then glared at him, "right Naruto?"

"Huh? Umm, what was that?" Naruto had spaced out again. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He didn't care what they did; this mutt had challenged him to a fight. There was no way he'd back down.

"Sakura it will only take a minute to wipe that goofy smile off his face." Sasuke glared at the mutt.

"A little confident are we? Well I'll show you what this 'Mutt' can do!" Kiba exclaimed punching his fist into the air, "then maybe this pretty lady will see just how pathetic you really are!"

Sakura glared at Kiba, "C'mon Sasuke! Show this canine what a real shinobi can do!!"

Naruto felt left out, "C'mon hurry up I'm bored!"

Sasuke and Kiba circled each other. Kiba swiftly leaned forward to attack Sasuke. Sasuke saw this and countered. Kiba balled his hand into a fist and run straight at Sasuke. Sasuke also ran at Kiba. Sakura watched as the two were about to collide. Frightened, she closed her eyes. Naruto's mouth hang open. This was intense. Kiba and Sasuke closed in on each other. Then all of a sudden an older shinobi was between them. He held each of their wrists. Naruto booed this intruder. He had been secretly hoping that Sasuke would lose. Sakura opened her eyes and gasped. Then she realized that nothing had happened. Sasuke looked up into the face of an old looking man. It was the third Hokage! Kiba eyes widened. Naruto continued to boo the Hokage. Sakura smacked him. He mumbled an ow and glanced at Sasuke. He looked furious. The Hokage let go of their wrists.

"I suppose you have an explanation to this?" He looked at the two students. Kiba rubbed his nose. Sasuke mumbled something.

"What was that? I'm getting old, please speak up." The Hokage stared at Sasuke.

"I said that there is no explanation. He challenged me and I accepted." Sasuke glared at the Hokage. The Hokage nodded and turned to Kiba. "Inuzuka I presume? Please refrain from fighting near school grounds. That goes for you as well, Uchiha."

Sasuke and Kiba nodded. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Sakura stepped on his foot. He mumbled an ow and looked at the ground. Sasuke took the bag back from Sakura and whispered for them to follow. The third Hokage left. Kiba and Naruto exchanged glares, "later losermaki" Kiba grinned at his name for Naruto. Naruto frowned "same to you...ah umm...oh! I got it! Inu-dog zuka-breath!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes for the millionth time that day. Kiba laughed, "Is that the best you can come up with? Come Narutard, even you could do better than that. Oh wait, no you can't! BURN! KIBA'S ON FIRE!"

Naruto turned deep pink with anger, "Listen dog breath, I could out insult you any time, any place."

"Yeah, sure you could loser. I'd like to see the day you try." Kiba said as he walked into the academy.

"Just you wait Kiba. I will prove you wrong! I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI, NEXT HOKAGE OF THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE!" Naruto declared. Sakura grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him inside. Sasuke looked at the abandoned bag and snacks. "Hey who's going to help me with this stuff?" No reply. 'Fine', he thought, 'I'll do this myself.' He proceeded to balance the snacks on top of the paper bags. Since his balance was better than Naruto's, he was able to carry everything without any problems.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were almost to their class when they realized that their third member was missing.

"Way to go Naruto. Sasuke's missing and it's your entire fault!" She whacked him. Naruto grumbled, "How is it always my fault?"

"It just is!" Sakura said as Sasuke came over with the two bags and the snacks. "Sasuke-kun!!!"

"Way to leave me behind. You two are the worst possible team ever." Sasuke attempted to glare but no one saw it. Sakura looked hurt. Sasuke was perfect, an angel yet he was never interested. It made her almost feel like crying. Sasuke could sense waterworks and had mumbled an apology to her. Naruto on the other hand was mad. "You know Sasuke, you aren't that great."

"Never said I was the best." Sasuke blinked, "I'm just better than you." He smirked. Naruto scowled. Sakura stared at Sasuke admiringly. Sasuke turned around to open the classroom door. Naruto grabbed the snacks and Sakura took the bags. Sasuke opened the door and they all went in.

* * *

**Okay so, you're probably wondering why they even have the bags of decorations and the snacks. Well see if you can guess it :) I'll get Sasuke to bake you a cake :) (yeah like Sasuke would bake a cake) Anyway please Review! I need opinions! If no one reviews then I'll feel sad and think my writing sucks... Hey you could even tell me that lol Like it'd really hurt my feelings. I'm sounding kinda rambley so this concludes my chapter and stuff. **

**P.S : Don't forget to review :)**

**P.P.s: I think I'll update once or twice a week depending on homework and junk anyways enjoy the rest of your day/night/whatever**


	3. Reports and the challenge

**Hey so this is chapter 3. i wasn't going to put this up but I've already written it so what the hey... Serious though I'm thinking of ending this because its a waste of my time to type these chapters if nobody likes it...So If you really like this story or are mildly interested then please review to let me know or consider this the last post..**

**Disclaimer: This may be the last one :( Naruto?**

**Naruto: Okay so Mosherocks4 does not own me. I belong to Masashi Kishimoto!Woot!**

**Sasuke:*rolls eyes* baka....about time this story ended, my eyes bleed everytime I get mentioned..**

**Naruto: That wasn't nice I like this story!!!**

**Sasuke:Really cause you're an idiot in it...**

**Mosherocks4: Hey now I worked hard on this and besides it's not my fault I have no talents...**

**Sorry bout that Read away!!!**

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura walked into the class. Their sensei, Iruka, was collecting the items from the other students. Kiba was also in there with his group. The girl with Kiba's group zipped right over to Sasuke, knocking Sakura out of the way.

"Hey!" Sakura shoved at the girl, "Watch it Ino-pig!"

Ino looked at Sakura, "Opps, sorry billboard brow didn't see ya there." She turned back to Sasuke, "Hi sasuke-Kun. How was your mission with billboard brow and the baka?"

Sasuke ignored Ino and gave their items to Iruka. Iruka nodded and told them to sit down.

"Okay that's everyone so let's all sit down" He said going over to the large desk that he got.

All the students sat down at their assigned seats. Naruto sat next to an indigo haired girl named Hinata and another girl named Star. Hinata was a shy girl who rarely talked. Star, who had brown hair and freckles, was more like Sakura and Ino. She was loud but polite and always had the right answer. Unlike Sakura and Ino, she did talk to Naruto without the intense hate. Behind them sat Kiba, Sakura and Saruta. Saruta had light brown hair and pink eyes. She was usually quite except in groups. When she was in groups she could get almost as loud as Kiba. Behind them sat a boy named Satorai. He had blond hair that pulled back into a chestnut ponytail. Beside him sat a girl with bleach blond hair name Buttercup. Next to Buttercup sat a boy with a dark afro. His name was Shino. He was creepy and insects always swarmed around him.

On the other side of the class, Sasuke sat beside a lazy boy named Shikamaru. Shikamaru had black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He reminded Naruto of a pineapple. Next to Shikamaru was a girl named Destney. She had orange hair and aqua green eyes. Behind them sat Ino and two boys. The first boy was rather chubby and had swirls on his cheeks. His name was Choji. Next to him was Shrion, a boy with blond-almost white hair. Behind them were three other kids named Mathieu, Hiatya, and Zeef.

"Alright class now it's time for the reports." Iruka announced. All the students groaned, "Yes I know it's a bore but it is part of the job." He gave them each an outline of what they should include in their reports. "Now remember that these will help to determine the marks you receive. For example if you do most of the work then mention it at the end so I can determine who is more deserving of an A." Iruka sat down, "Begin the reports now."

The class began their reports. Naruto looked at the outline. The first requirement was the mission objective. 'Easy' Naruto thought as he pulled a piece of paper and a pencil (he wasn't allowed to use a pen). He thought for a moment. Wait, he couldn't remember what the objective was. He glanced over at Hinata's paper. Perfect she had the answer. He copied it and moved on. After the time period was up, the students handed in their reports. Naruto felt confident in his report. He only had to look at Hinata's paper six times; a new record for him. His favourite part was the end when he got to right about Sasuke wreaking the mission with his stupid fight. Yep Naruto was confident in a good grade.

Iruka dismissed them. Naruto went to the cafeteria just down the hall. On his way he ran into Kiba. Kiba was busy chatting it up with a few elder students. Naruto rolled his eyes. Kiba was always trying to hook up with other girls. Naruto decided to listen in on Kiba's conversation.

"So after I defeated the Rain ninja and got back the Hokage's favourite scroll, I completed my meagre mission and voilà! They were ready to graduate me. Of course I said no..." Kiba was going on about some stupid mission he had. Wait a minute, Kiba on a mission that required him to leave the village? Yeah right. Naruto decided it was time to bring Kiba back down to Earth.

"Hey Inuzuka!" Naruto exclaimed. Kiba saw him and rolled his eyes. "Overheard you talking about your mission. Did you tell them about how you tripped over the bag and had to rebuy all the decorations?" Good thing Naruto had been paying attention to Ino's complaints about Kiba. Kiba turned red while the girls laughed and walked away. He turned around and glared at Naruto.

"Why did you do that Naruto?" Kiba demanded, his eyes digging holes into Naruto's skull. He looked ready to knock Naruto's teeth out. Naruto grinned and walked away. Kiba followed him.

"Buzz off dog." Naruto turned around to look Kiba in the eyes, "Don't you have more lies to tell?"

"Seriously Naruto why did you do that? Those girls now think I'm a loser!" Kiba growled.

"Better they know the truth before wasting their time"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Well then Uzumaki how about I show the school what a loser you are?" Kiba grinned evilly. Naruto glared at him.

"Good luck they already know...Wait! Did I just burn myself?"

Kiba was laughing like a maniac, "you sure did Losermaki."

Naruto frowned, "Meh ya win some, ya lose some."

"So how about it Narutard? How about that war you were talking about?"

"Hmm, which one?"

"Insults war. You and me. May the rudest person win."

"Bring it on. Uzumaki Naruto never backs down from a challenge!"

"When and where?" Kiba was excited.

"Today after school at the park." Naruto and Kiba shook hands then headed to the cafeteria for some lunch.

Naruto's next class was ninja history. He sat at the back of the class plotting out his strategy. He needed to come up with better insults than Kiba. Hmm maybe some Yo Mama jokes? This was going to be tough. Kiba was gonna total him if he couldn't come up with good insults. Good thing he still had an hour and a half before the showdown.

"And then the forth Hokage died a hero for the village..." The sensei concluded. Naruto snapped back to reality when the bell rang.

Naruto went to his last class. He sat beside Sasuke in this class. Sasuke didn't even look up when Naruto sat down. Naruto pulled out his insult paper. Sasuke glanced over. It was rare for Naruto to pull out paper and take notes. Sasuke read some of the jokes and shook his head. These were really lame over done jokes.

"Hey baka, what's with the lame jokes?" Sasuke was curious. Naruto looked at him and replied, "I'm fighting Kiba in an insult war."

Something stupid. Of course, typical Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes and handed Naruto a book, "Here take this, it's a joke book."

"I don't need jokes, I need insults" Naruto rolled his eyes. That Uchiha was really dumb. "No baka, there are some good Yo mama jokes in it, they're better than those ones you came up with." Sasuke flipped to the back pages. Naruto whispered thanks and ignored him for the rest of the class. It was bad enough he had to sit by the lame Uchiha, he couldn't let people know that he was actually talking to him.

The final bell rang and Naruto walked out. He had memorized the best jokes and insults. He was ready to beat the Inuzuka with his superior insults. Naruto walked to the park with his head held high.

Kiba Was Going Down....

* * *

**Sasuke: Why did I have a jokebook? This is completely out of character!**

**Mosherocks4:So I never said you'd be in character so meh.**

**Sasuke: this was a waste of my time to read...**

**Naruto: I disagree...**

**Mosherocks4: Well Sasuke, you wouldn't know a good story if it bite you in the butt so ha!**

**Sasuke: I can see why no one ever reviews, you're a baka too.**

* * *

**A/N:Okay so first Baka means Idiot in japenese. Second please review so I know whether or not to stop writing Sasuke is right..Maybe this is a waste of time..If you disagree with Sasuke or even completely agree please review I'm begging you(well no not really but it would be nice) Thats it for now**

** -Mosherocks4**


	4. Yo Mamma Face off

**Hey! Get ready to laugh because Naruto and Kiba face off in the ultimate Yo Mamma war.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Naruto: Woot Yo mamma so..**

**Kiba: Save it for later...**

* * *

Naruto skipped to the park. He couldn't wait to show that dog just who was better. He arrived to find a large group of people already standing in a large circle. 'Wow, word

travels fast' Naruto thought as he made his way to the center of the circle. His opponent, Kiba, was standing there. He smirked at Naruto.

"Ready to go down, Losermaki?" Kiba grinned.

"No Kiba, the question is; Are you ready to lose?" Naruto had fire in his eyes. He was going to prove everyone wrong.

"You've got confidence, good; I can't wait to take all away from you." Kiba grinned his Kiba grin. Naruto grinned back.

"Okay dog, shall we begin?" Naruto was ready. Kiba nodded.

"Hey you! Keep score." Kiba pointed to Saruta, who had a board ready. Naruto smiled.

"Okay Kiba let's see what you've got."

"Alright Losermaki, how do you erase a blonds' memory?" Kiba decided on a blond joke.

"Dunno Kiba, how?"

"Blow in their ear!"

"Yeah well Yo mamma so fat that when she goes out in the rain people call out TAXI!!"

"Yo mamma jokes eh? Alright, yo mamma so ugly she put the boogie-man outta business." Kiba listened to the crowd burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh yeah dog? Well yo mamma so ugly when she wobbles down the street in September, folk say, "Damn it, can't believe it's Halloween already..."" Naruto smirked.

"Yo mamma so ugly when she applied for the ugly contest they told her 'NO Professionals'" Kiba got the crowd whooping and hollering. Naruto grinned.

"Kiba I didn't know you're mom was last year's ugly pageant winner. Yo mamma so ugly she looked out her window and was arrested for indecent exposure!" Naruto started doing

some freaky dance. Kiba smirked.

"Well Naruto, you got jokes. Yo mamma so ugly she fell out of the Ugly Tree, hitting every branch on the way down."

"Oh yeah well Yo Sister's so ugly that she must been conceived on the Motorway - ain't that where most accidents happen?" Naruto knew that Kiba had a sister.

"That hurt-a little. Yo mamma so stupid she make Homer Simpson look like a Nobel Prize winner" Everyone burst out into fresh giggles. Naruto looked hurt. Then he grinned.

"Okay Kiba, I've been going easy on ya but no more mister nice guy. You are going down."

"Bring it loser, I've been waiting."

"Yo Sister's so stupid she could trip over a cordless telephone." Kiba frowned.

"So you making fun of my sister now? Well now it's personal."

"Yo mama's so stupid, wait...she had you didn't she!" Naruto watched as the points racked up in his favour. He was gonna win for sure.

"Your Mommas so fat, when it says All you can eat it still ain't enough." Kiba wasn't finished, "Yo mamma so poor that when I saw her kickin a can down the road I asked her what she

was doing....'Moving' she replied."

Naruto opened his mouth but closed it. It was harder than he had hoped it would be.

"Hey Kiba, Yo sister is so po...sh*t, she can't even afford them last 2 letters!"

"Narutard, yo mamma so old she sat in front of Jesus in 1st grade"

"Yo sister so old I told her to act her own age...and she died."

"Naruto, you so ugly that you keep the blind at bay." Kiba continued, "Yo mamma got one look at you and ran away. Yo daddy saw you and followed her."

Naruto's mouth hung open. He had sunk low, lower than jokes about his sister. Kiba had done the unthinkable. He had made fun of Naruto's dead parents-at the same time. Kiba

smirked. He kept up with the jokes. Everyone was laughing. No one had noticed that Naruto was hurt.

Points were racking up in Kiba's favour, and he showed no signs of tiring. Hinata, who happened to be in the crowd, watched Naruto. 'Come on Naruto. Don't let him talk to you like

that.' She thought. Naruto was sure to lose. Kiba and Naruto were now tied.

"Gee Naruto; you haven't said anything in awhile. Did I hurt your feelings?" Kiba laughed.

Naruto tried to reply. That one comment had hurt him. 'Pull yourself together Naruto.' He thought. He couldn't let himself be beaten by this low level jerk. A voice rang from somewhere.

"Inuzuka, yo mamma so ugly that minutes after she was born her Mother shouted 'What a treasure!" and her Poppa said "Yes, now let's go and bury her..."

Kiba looked for the source of the voice. Everyone looked up to see Sasuke walk into the circle. He walked over to Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Naruto was confused.

"Listen moron, all you need is one good joke to stop that mutt. Hurry up so this dumb fest can be over." Sasuke whispered so that only Naruto could hear.

"Right." Naruto looked over at Kiba, "This is it dog. No one insults Uzumaki Naruto. Yo mama so nasty she made speed stick slow down. Yo Mamma is so stupid, she got hit by a cup and

told the police that she got mugged. Yo Mamma is so stupid; she ordered her sushi well done. Yo Mamma is so stupid; she ordered a cheese burger from McDonald's and said "Hold the

cheese." Yo Mamma is so ugly, she looks like you. Yo Mamma is so ugly, she makes onions cry. Yo Mamma is so stupid, she said "what's that letter after x" and I said Y she said "Cause

I want to know".Yo Mamma is so stupid, she tried to insult you and started with "Yo mama's so...""

Kiba was speechless. Naruto looked over to the score board. He was winning! The bell went off.

"AND.......NARUTO IS THE WINNER!!!" Saruta exclaimed. Kiba and a group of his friends took off grumbling. Naruto hopped up and down. Everyone was leaving to their homes for

supper. Naruto spotted Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke! Wait up!" Naruto ran over to him.

"What Naruto?" Sasuke demanded.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Why what?" Sasuke glared at the blond.

"Why did you help me? I thought you hated me."

"Oh that..." Sasuke looked to see that no one was there, "Look I can't stand people who have no respect for those who don't have a family. As annoying as you are, he had no right to

rip on you about your parents when you haven't got any..."

Naruto finally understood. Sasuke lost his parents too. He knew what Naruto had suffered, well sort of. Naruto felt like for one moment, him and Sasuke could be friends, "Thanks

Sasuke."

"Whatever loser just don't expect me to save your moronic butt ever again."

Friends? Yeah right. Naruto glared at the Uchiha, "Well don't expect me to ever help you!"

"Humph, like I'd ever need your help. Later Baka."

Sasuke took off, leaving Naruto to walk home alone. Maybe someday he and Sasuke could be friends...

* * *

**Okay so as usual Review.**

**Tell me what you think..etc**

**Still wondering about those paper bags?? All will be revealed in the next chapter...**

**Naruto: I won! I won!**

**Kiba: It was rigged I tell ya!**

**Sasuke: Hn..**

**Sakura: Naruto you only won because Sasuke-kun helped you.**

**Kiba: I knew it! Conspir-*SMACK***

**Sakura: You're almost as annoying as Naruto...**


End file.
